<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El pequeño monstruo de mami by Lenalakes0027</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725233">El pequeño monstruo de mami</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenalakes0027/pseuds/Lenalakes0027'>Lenalakes0027</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), F/F, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenalakes0027/pseuds/Lenalakes0027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ursa no puede dormir bien despues de regresar al palacio real. Normalmente las caminatas nocturnas la ayudan.<br/> ¿Esta noche sera lo mismo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El pequeño monstruo de mami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despertarse en medio de la noche no era algo que le ocurriese de manera tan seguida. Desde que volvió a vivir en el palacio real, había sucedido unas cuantas veces. La primera vez que le sucedió fue por una pesadilla; soñó que Ozai había logrado escapar de prisión y se había enterado que ella había vuelto con sus hijos. Soñó que la busco por cada rincón del enorme lugar para luego encontrarla, torturarla  y convertirla en cenizas.</p><p> </p><p>Recuerda haber estado muy asustada los días siguientes, paranoica si fuese sincera. Le pidió a Zuko que reforzara el número de guardias. Mas guardias resguardando cada habitación. Mas guardias patrullando por las noches.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko le dijo que se relajase, que nadie podría hacerle daño ahora, que los guardias hacían muy bien su trabajo y que además estaban las guerreras kyoshi; entre las cuales pudo reconocer a Ty lee, el amigo de la infancia de Azula. Pero, aunque sabía que eran muy capaces de defenderlos, nunca pudo dejar se sentir pesar en su corazón.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora, Ursa es una madre y una madre que ha pasado por muchas cosas. Aún se culpa cada noche el haber dejado a sus hijos con aquel monstro, por no haber buscado otras salidas. Quizás, si en vez de haber envenenado a Azulón, hubiese envenenado a Ozai. Quizás hubiese podido escapar con sus bebés. Si en el peor de los casos los hubiesen encontrado fugándose, al menos habría muerto con sus hijos. Siempre se preguntó si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, lamentablemente no le ayuda en nada vivir de tal veces.</p><p> </p><p>Ursa sabía que no era la madre del año. Sabía que, a pesar de estar viviendo con sus otros dos hijos, uno de ellos la ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo. Si bien Zuko había estado radiante cuando ella acepto mudarse de regreso a la capital de la nación del fuego y la trató como si todos estos años no hubiesen pasado, Azula por su lado la trato como si no estuviese allí, evitaba todo lugar donde Ursa pudiera estar, y las únicas veces que la veia era cuando estaba en el patio practicando sus formas. Sabía que gran parte del odio o resentimiento que su hija le tenía era por su culpa.</p><p> </p><p>Uno de los lugares que más amaba del palacio, fueron los jardines. A veces se sentaba sola y juraba que podía ver las pequeñas versiones de sus hijos correr y jugar por todo el lugar. A veces sentada ahí sola, se cuestionaba; si hubiese estado más atenta con Azula como lo había estado con Zuko, si hubiese sido más comprensible con ella, si hubiese luchado por ella con garras y evitado que Ozai se llevara a su pequeña princesa del fuego, las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes.</p><p> </p><p>Desde que estuvo embarazada supo que Azula sería distinta. Mientras que durante el embarazo Zuko estuvo tan quieto y tranquilo, Azula como siempre fue todo lo contrario, siempre moviéndose y haciéndole saber que ella estaba allí. Los sabios del fuego del dijeron una vez que su segundo hijo sería un maestro fuego poderoso, único en millones de años, que sería gran conquistador amado por muchos. Casi nunca creía en profecías y se dio la razón cuando nació su segundo hijo, una niña. Cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos, mirando lo pequeña y preciosa que era, nunca imagino que de echo esas profecías podrían hacerse reales. </p><p> </p><p>La única cosa de la que Ursa se arrepintió y se arrepentirá por el resto de su vida, es haber dejado que Azula la escuchara llamarla monstruo. Azula siempre fue una niña complicada, y se volvió aún peor cuando comenzó a entrenar con Ozai, pero nada de eso justifico las palabras que un día estresante soltó por la boca. Aun, cuando esta hundida en sus pensamientos puede recordar la cara que una Azula de 5 años puso al escucharla. Su rostro se contrajo de dolor por un momento, pudo ver el indicio de lágrimas en sus ojitos, pero fue rápido y de la misma manera rápida en la que paso no tuvo tiempo de explicarse, Azula la miro a los ojos y le dijo que tenía razón, que efectivamente ella era un monstro. </p><p> </p><p>Las siguientes veces que se levantó, está segura que fueron pesadillas también, pero con el tiempo fue restándoles importancia y termino por acostumbrarse a ellas. </p><p> </p><p>Ahora volvió a levantarse otra vez, miró por las ventanas de su habitación y pudo apreciar el oscuro cielo aún presente. Miró a su lado y vio a Ikem, aún dormido y relajado; cuando le pasaba esto, realmente envidiaba su sueño duro y largo. Se levanto suavemente de la cama y se colocó una bata de seda, se acercó a la puerta y salió lo más sigilosa posible.</p><p> </p><p>Paso por la habitación de su hija menor y verificó que aun estuviese dormida. Decidió que ir al jardín y tomar un poco de té la ayudaría a relajarse y volveria a dormir. Para llegar a los jardines, tuvo que pasar primero las demás habitaciones. La primera fue del actual señor del fuego Zuko, que, aunque ella no estuviese del todo contenta con que él y Mai ya estuviesen durmiendo juntos, decidido que lo mejor sería no decir nada a menos que se lo pidieran. Soltando un largo suspiro continuó con su trayectoria, ahora cada vez más ansiosa al acercarse a la puerta de Azula.</p><p> </p><p>Antes siquiera de poder llegar a la puerta escucho una voz exclamando. Lo que escucho la congelo toda. Su piel se erizo y por un momento pensó que aún seguía soñando.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Oh, Ozai.... eres tan grande" - exclamó una voz proveniente del cuarto de su hija. </p><p> </p><p>Ursa estaba conmocionada, el nombre de su ex marido flotaba en el aire. No quería creer que sus pesadillas pudieran volverse reales. Aún con indecisión y algo de miedo se acercó más a la puerta, vio que estaba un poco abierta, pero que por esa pequeña ranura provenía algo de luz de la habitación. Se acerco cada vez más a la luz que se filtraba y cuando por fin se atrevió a ver lo que estaba sucediendo, su boca se abrió tanto que pensó que su barbilla terminaría por los suelos, sentía que sus ojos querían salirse de sus cuencas, quiso decir algo, pero fue incapaz siquiera de formular alguna oración.</p><p> </p><p>Frente a ella estaba su hija, de espaldas y vestida con un traje que solo el señor del fuego usaría. Arrodillada ante ella estaba Ty lee, usando solo una bata dorada que se le caía por la cintura, enseñando en toda su gloria su gran pecho desnudo. Podía ver la mirada de la chica acrobata clavada en la entrepierna de de su hija y eso la hizo sonrojarse con furia, sabía que los adolescentes necesitaban liberarse; lo aprendió de mala manera interrumpiendo una vez a Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>"El señor del fuego querrás decir, querida esposa"- dijo Azula.</p><p> </p><p>Ursa se paralizó aún mas, trató de entender que es lo que se estaba desarrollando frente a ella. Vio como su hija tomaba la barbilla de Ty lee y con el dedo gordo de su mano recorria los labios de la chica. Lo dejo quieto un momento, Ty lee vio su oportunidad y abrió la boca, dejando pasar al dedo invasor y chupandolo como respuesta.</p><p> </p><p>"Tienes una boca tan linda, veamos como le podemos dar un buen uso"- exclamo Azula.</p><p> </p><p>"Usa mi boca como quieras cariño " - dijo Ty lee. Moviendo sus manos lentamente  de arriba hacia abajo por las piernas de la maestro fuego.</p><p> </p><p>Ursa sabia que tenia que moverse de ahi, dejarlos hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo y continuar con su noche, pero su cuerpo no la dejaba. No podia mover ningun musculo. No queria. Sabia que estaba mal, que espiar de esta manera a su hija no la ayudaria en nada, pero una necesidad interna de saber la hizo quedarse mirando ahi, paralizada.</p><p> </p><p>Vio a Azula moverse y acomodarse un poco mas hacia la derecha, y cuando lo hizo, sintio como por segunda vez en una noche que se le caia la mandibula. Se le comenzó a secar la boca y notó como su repiración se hacia un poco mas rápida.</p><p> </p><p>Azula tenia los pantalones por debajo de las rodillas y una especie de polla atada a las caderas.</p><p> </p><p>La acrobata seguia mirando a Azula fijamente, mordiendose los labios. Tomo la polla con una mano y comenzo a dar pequeñas bombas, haciendo que lo que se suponia que era un arnés chocara contra el clitoris de Azula y causara que esta soltara pequeños bufidos.</p><p> </p><p>"Que crees que estas haciendo "- pregunto Azula. Moviendo una mano a la cabeza de Ty lee y jugando con su cabello.</p><p> </p><p>"Quiero ver a mi semental de fuego disfrutar, antes de que me meta su jodida polla en la boca y me trague todo su semen"- ronroneo Ty lee.</p><p> </p><p>Ursa sintio que podio desmayarse. Sintio que su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse. Escuchar lo que le harian a su hija la estaba desestabilizando.</p><p> </p><p>Vio como Ty lee se arrastro un poco mas cerca. La acrobata volvio a coger la polla sobresaliente y le dio un suave beso a la punta. Agarro el grueso eje y comenzo a lamerlo desde la punta y hacia todo el largo. Azula solo podia soltar pequeños suspiros.</p><p> </p><p>Ursa no podia entender nada de esto. Pero por la cara que ponia su hija cada vez que la morena se llevaba la gran polla a la boca, parecia estar difrutandolo mucho.</p><p> </p><p>Vio a Ty lee humedecer lo sufiente el apendice como para tomarlo. La vio abrir la boca mientras miraba a Azula directamente a los ojos, la vio tomar poco a poco la gran longitud en su boca. Comenzar a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abaja lentamente tratando de tomar todo lo que pudiera. Ursa recordó que Ozai la obligaba a hacer esto amenudo, recordó el asco que sentia, el no poder respirar correctamente y pensar que podia morir por la falta constante de aire.</p><p> </p><p>"Quien diria que serias una puta tan codiciosa para mi polla"- dijo azula. Comenzó a mover las caderas un poco mas rápido. " Te gusta que te folle la boca, verdad"- preguntó.</p><p> </p><p>Ursa vio atónita como seguia sucediendo todo, sin ningun interés en moverse y tratando de recordar que debia respirar. Vio a Ty lee asentir con la cabeza muy dificultosamente. Azula habia cogido un puñado de pelo de la morena y profundizo sus golpes un poco mas.</p><p> </p><p>"Que pensaria tu noviecito actor si te viera así, ......tan necesitada y mojada por mi. Que pensaria de su amada y pura Ursa" - rugió Azula.</p><p> </p><p>Ursa se tenso. ¿Acaso su hija habia dicho su nombre ? Su jodido nombre. Su cerebro se sentia a punto de estallar, toda la informacion que habia tratado de ententer vino de golpe. Su hija y su amiga estaban haciendo una representacion de Ella y Ozai. De ellos dos jodiendo por decir menos. Que se suponia que debia hacer, no podia intentar reclamarle nada, de todos modos que podria decirle; Azula creo que tienes un gran problema, te vi follando con tu "amiga" y el echo que fuera una representacion de tu padre y mia lo hace tan raro. Claro que no, no podia quejarse y peor teniendo todo el peso en su conciencia, sabiendo que debió haberse ido ni bien se dio cuenta, sabiendo que se quedo a mirar y no tiene intencion de irse.</p><p> </p><p>Ursa comenzó a sentirse incomoda, pero de lo mojada que se estaba poniendo de tan solo mirar. Como iba a ver su propio rostro al espejo después de haber presenciado todo esto. Cómo iba a ver a su hija a la cara sabiendo que con verla a ella y su amante se había excitado tanto. Qué bueno que Azula la ignorase todo tiempo, de lo contrario no sobreviviría al mañana. </p><p> </p><p>"Que soy tu puta... que te pertenezco solo a ti mi señor del fuego"</p><p> </p><p>La voz de Ty lee la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus sentidos se enfocaron con más fuerza en lo que tenía delante. </p><p> </p><p>"Eres mía, eres solo mía.... entendiste? - pregunto Azula. Coloco una mano en la barbilla de la morena y la apretó con fuerza, elevándola para conectar una vez más sus miradas. </p><p> </p><p>"Nunca le he pertenecido a nadie más que a ti, mi amor"- dijo Ty lee.  </p><p> </p><p>"Ya que estas aquí para complacerme"- ronroneo Azula. "Échate en la cama, y pon ese bonito trasero al aire” </p><p> </p><p>Ursa vio como la morena se levantaba y rápidamente se dirigió a la cama. Ty lee se posicionó de la manera en la que su hija se lo había pedido. Coloco una pequeña almohada bajo su vientre y levanto las caderas lo más que pudo. La vio dirigir una de sus manos entre sus piernas y comenzar a pasar sus dedos entre sus pliegues. Viendo eso, Ursa deseo poder hacer lo mismo, llevar una mano entre sus piernas y deshacerse de la picazón.</p><p> </p><p>El sonido de palmazos rompió el pequeño silencio que se había formado. Azula comenzó a azotar a la morena y a amasar el lugar donde su palma había caído antes. </p><p> </p><p>“uhmm.... estas tan mojada......no tienes idea de cuantas ganas tengo de estar dentro tuyo”- dijo Azula.</p><p> </p><p>Agarro las caderas de Ty lee y acercó el juguete al coño de la morena. Agarro la polla con una mano y la movió entre los pliegues húmedos de Ty lee, cuando se acercó a su clítoris comenzó a frotarlo realizando pequeños movimientos circulares. </p><p>Los gemidos cada vez las ansiosos de Ty lee se hacían más fuertes, su respiración podía escucharse en toda la habitación. Instintivamente empujo sus caderas hacia atrás, tratando de buscar más fricción que pudiera aliviarla. </p><p> </p><p>“A veces puedes ser una jodida broma” - gimió Ty lee. “Quiero sentir como me abres mi amor” </p><p> </p><p>Ursa vio a Azula terminar de quitarse la ropa completamente, quedando totalmente desnuda. Cuando vio la espalda de su hija, se quedó sin aliento. La espalda de Azula estaba llena de cicatrices y quemaduras. Sintió como su corazón se hundía al pensar en todo lo que Ozai les había hecho a sus hijos. Marcados por la mano de un miserable.</p><p> </p><p>Vio a su hija tomar el juguete con una mano y alinearlo en la entrada resbaladiza de la morena. Vio como se hundia completamemte en la chica y colocaba ambas manos en sus caderas. </p><p> </p><p>"¿Como te sientes ? " - pregunto Azula. Vio a Azula quedarse quieta por un momento. Al parecer su hija era una amente un tanto considerada.</p><p> </p><p>"Te sientes tan bien....ahmm....me llenas tan bien"- exhalo. "Me has arruinado para cualquier otro"</p><p> </p><p>Azula solto un gemido ahogado. Comenzo a mover sus caderas lentamente, buscando un ritmo que se adecuara a ambas. Ty lee gimiÓ increiblemente alto cuando Azula encontro su punto dulce. Azula comenzÓ a mecer las caderas mas rápido y fuerte.</p><p> </p><p>"Eres tan es..trecha. Mierda, me estas tomando tan bien"- aduló Azula.</p><p> </p><p>Ursa siguió con los ojos cada embestida que su hija le proporcionaba a su amante. Escucho como el cuarto se llenaba con sonido húmedos y gemidos cada vez mas altos. Vio como Azula llevo una mano y comenzo a masajear el pecho de la morena, lo que le saco mas gemidos.</p><p> </p><p>"Nghhh...ahh....ah....mmm...estoy tan cerca"- exlamo Ty lee.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo..mierda...me voy a correr dentro" - dijo Azula </p><p> </p><p>"Damelo todo amor...mmm...dame toda tu semilla"- suplicó la morena. Quien por los movimientos cada vez mas frenéticos de sus caderas estaba en su punto maximo.</p><p> </p><p>Azula dio unas cuantas estocadas mas  antes de venirse con un gran gemido.</p><p> </p><p>"Ur..saaaa...mmm....ursa..."- Azula se recosto sobre la espalda de Ty lee, respirando profundamente es su cuello.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...mm...cielosss....aghggh... Ozaiiiiiiii"- dijo entre respiraciones trabajosas mientras el vaiven de sus caderas disminuia poco a poco.</p><p> </p><p>Ursa aguantó la respiracion por unos minutos. Hazta que todo el cuarto se silencio. Se quedo mirando los cuerpos de su hija y su amante por un momento. Vio como Ty lee se acomodaba en el pecho de Azula y como esta ultima la envolvia con un brazo por la cintura, dejando pequeños besos en su frente.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando cayó en que todo habia terminado, aún le costaba moverse de ahi. Sentia que le habian salido raices en los pies. Tomó lo único de dignidad que le quedaba y se impulso a moverse lo mas lejos posible, como si el sitio la estuviera quemando. Y en verdad la quemo, ese lugar la marco de por vida. Nunca jamás podria ver a su hija de la misma manera. Nunca jamás, sabiendo todo lo que le habia echo sentir.</p><p> </p><p>Se dirigió a la cocina pensando en ese te que habia dejado olvidado. Una vez que se lo tomo, decidio que lo mejor seria regresar a sus habitaciones. El clima estaba comenzando a enfriar y ella solo traia una bata de seda muy delgada.</p><p> </p><p>Entró sigilosamente a su habitación. Comprobó que Ikem aun seguia dormido. Cuidadosamente se metió entre las sábanas y trato de buscar un posición cómoda. Cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, pero cada vez que lo hacia, la imgen de su hija follandose a su amante se le venia a la cabeza. Ursa no pudo dormir bien esa noche, ni tampoco las siguientes.</p><p> </p><p>Si antes sufria por las pocas pesadillas que la aterrorizaban mientras dormia, ahora la perseguian sueños en donde Azula la perseguia por cada rincon del palacio real. Y una vez que la encontraba se la follaba sin sentido. Mejor que su ex esposo. Mejor que su actual esposo.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora. ¿Quien era realmente el monstro?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Primer trabajo. Esepero que les haya gustado. Abierta a criticas :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>